Repeaters commonly use maximum bandwidth during communications with a main access point (AP). If the repeater is close and interference is not high, using maximum bandwidth is the best choice. However, in many cases higher bandwidth degrades performance because there is 3 dB noise penalty every time the bandwidth is doubled. Thus, when bandwidth is increased the repeater is subject to greater interference.